Lupin the IIIRD X Steven Universe X RWBY special: The Blood Spray of G
by Agent Mech V
Summary: Yang and Weiss arrived to Haven Academy, Lupin the Third and his gang were on board a party ship some random Phantom named Hawk came to kill Goemon Ishikawa.
1. Author's note

A/N:

after a few days ago Yang and Weiss made it New Haven Academy this all takes place in Volume 4. the new movie of Lupin the Third has finally arrived hope you enjoyed special.


	2. Chapter 1: the Phantom mercenary calle

**A/N: I don't own Lupin The 3rd, Steven Universe and RWBY.**

Chapter 1: the Phantom mercenary called Hawk

At a party ship, people were drinking and gambling.

On the top of the 1st floor Lupin was watching.

At one of poker tables.

The man wearing Brown jackets and the black shirt and red tie was going to cheat but another man grab him from the poker table.

Sorry continue playing the game. The security man said.

Add a private area room the man was getting punched by one of the security man.

No I do not like people cheating in my Casino. Makio Inaniwa said.

….I do not know about any cheating. The man said.

A group of men came into the office they were mad.

Bro, they ganged up on me, like i played dishonesty. The man said to his Boss.

What? You've got that lynching? The Boss said.

Rats from Toraba gang have come? Saigo Brother (Older) said.

They stink. Saigo Brother (Younger) said.

Papa Inaniva, are you going to manage the gambling house, with this bunch of spineless wimps? Toraba said.

Hey Hey. It is not necessary to offend our youngest. Let him go. Saigo Brother (Older) said.

Your problems have yet to begin! Toraba said in rage. And punched and kicked one of Makio Inaniwa men's.

Yoshinage, let's finish this. Saigo Brother (Older) said.

And do not think about it. The next time that you will be. Saigo! Toraba said to Saigo.

He spit his cigar at Saigo Brother (Older).

Saigo Brother (Older) got his weapon. It was an iron stick. He smashed it at Toraba's face. He began to smash one of Toraba men. They all run in horror. Iwasaki used his chains to suffocate Toraba gang.

Do you not want to participate? Saigo Brother (Younger) asked Goemon.

Goemon stands there silently didn't say a word.

To stand on a par with us, the four kings the Tetsuro clan, one must somehow show oneself. Saigo Brother (Younger) said.

Leave, while you still have such an opportunity. Makio Inaniwa said.

Boss, you overestimate them. Saigo Brother (Younger) said.

When Toraba was ready to fire his gun at Makio Inaniwa, Goemon came towards him sliced his gun and knocked him out the part of his sword.

Well done! Makio Inaniwa said to Goemon amazed.

Iwasaki and Saigo Brother (Older) looked at him.

Sword cut steel? Is this a circus number? Saigo Brother (Younger) said to Goemon.

To stand on a par with me, your numbers aren't enough. Goemon replied to Saigo Brother (Younger).

Meanwhile at some other floor of the ship.

The telephone was ringing one of Makio Inaniwa men came to answer it.

Yes. Sakai said.

The is Sakai? We had an argument here in the office. We dealt it. But it seems that the rat is still crawling somewhere. Be alert and stay sharp. Yoshinage said on the phone.

Another man was walking towards him and then a thread of rope came out of nowhere and tied them up and took him to the ceiling. When he turned around.

Understood. Hey, Mizutori, where are you? Sakai said confused.

When Lupin above him stomp on his face that made him knocked out.

Come. Lupin said.

Lupin walk towards the safe and stand there. He got out of some type of goggle that sees invisible lasers.

Wandering infrared rays. Jigen, what have you got? Lupin said to Jigen on the radio.

At the computer room of the ship.

I'm still looking...I've found it. Jigen said.

He pulled out puge, At the safe. The lasers were gone. Lupin put away the goggle in his jacket.

Excellent. Jigen, wait for me at the appointed place. Lupin said.

Clear. Jigen said exiting the computer room.

Lupin walked towards the safe. He notes the lock on safe was opened.

Come on? Lupin said. When he looked up at ceiling, he notes that someone was before him.

Lupin opened the safe, he looked. He was surprised that Layla Fleur one of the members of Team CAML. Layla was putting some of the money in the bag. Lupin walked the to her.

You're ahead of me, Layla. Lupin said to Layla.

Oh Lupin, I just got nothing. So i'm helping you. Layla replied to Lupin.

Properly punish a gang of inveterate scoundrels, and at the same time earn extra money yourself? Lupin asked Layla.

Yeah..but i to share the money. Layla said to Lupin.

I'm fine with that. Lupin said to Layla.

A loud vibration came out of nowhere.

Eh? What the.. Lupin said,

Every part of the ship started to shake every where.

I'll check it. Goemon said leaving Makio Inaniwa's office.

At the safe.

What in the world was that? Lupin said.

I have no idea, but I got a bad feeling about this. Layla said.

You read my mind. Lupin replied back to Layla.

Meanwhile somewhere else.

Goemon Rand to the engine room to see what was causing the shaking. He saw a man breaking the engines with his axes.

What are you doing here? Goemon said to the mysterious man.

The man did not respond to Goemon question he continued to break the engine.

If you don't answer me, you will answer my sword. Goemon said.

The man stop Breaking the engine, he turned around to Goemon. He took out a cigar and put it close to fire that's coming out for the engine. He to smoke, when he done. He smiled with metal teeth at Goemon.but Goemon was not afraid, he really to fight.

Prepare yourself. Goemon said.

Who are you? The man said to Goemon.

The engines began to heat up and explode. *BOOM!*

One of the parts of the engine flu towards man, but he catch it and Throw it to Goemon. But he dodged it.

The ship begin to tilt and water came inside.

The ship is leaking, what happened? Makio Inaniwa said.

Something exploded in the engine room. Yoshinage said to Makio Inaniwa.

An explosion killed Makio Inaniwa.

Boss! Boss! Saigo Brother (Older) and Saigo Brother (Younger) both said.

Goemon...where are you? Makio Inaniwa said weakly.

Goemon? Saigo Brother (Younger) said confused.

Boss! Boss! Iwasaki and Inoue both said.

Wait! Saigo Brother (Older) said.

What's wrong, Saigo? Iwasaki said to Saigo Brother (Older).

Boss don't need help. Saigo Brother (Older) said.

Why lug extra weight? Saigo Brother (Younger) said.

Come on. Saigo Brother (Older) said.

Saigo Brother (Older), Saigo Brother (Younger), Iwasaki and Inoue walked away.

Hey, wait a minute... Somebody, help! Makio Inaniwa said weakly.

Outside the ship.

The man broke out of the ship hand searching for Goemon.

While at a speed boat.

Layla? What are you doing here? Jigen said confused.

I thought that I want to help you guys out. Layla explains to Jigen.

Well that's a good work for you. Jigen replied to Layla.

Lupin jumped on the bout.

I'll give her credit for that. Lupin said.

It seems, on the ship, except for us, there were some more uninvited guests. Lupin said.

Goemon counties to fight the man.

Look, it's not by chance Goemon? Jigen said.

Wow, that's a coincidence. Lupin said.

And with whom is he fighting out there? Layla asked.

We're already late. Let's go already. Lupin said to Jigen.

As you say. Jigen replied to Lupin.

Jigen started the engine of bout and they took off.

Goemon counties to him.

Answer me, what do you want? Why did you do all of this. Goemon question him.

He turned his head towards the bout with Lupin, Jigen and Layla.

For the sake of which involved so many people? Goemon said.

Lupin the 3rd. The man replied.

Why do you need Lupin the 3rd? Goemon asked.

Honestly, for environmental improvements. The man said.

I don't know what he'll do to annoy you, but better leave Lupin to me. I'll take care of myself. Goemon said.

He kicked in the chest and counties to run, Goemon chased after him. The man counties to attack him. He saw a bout, he cut the Chinese and dived into the water and took off to find Lupin.

To Be Counted…..


End file.
